


The Other Side

by orphan_account



Series: The Switch 'verse [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doctor POV, F/M, Parent Trap AU, Romance, Soft core smut, The Switch universe, soft smut, the switch 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future Doctor’s feelings during “The Switch”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a request by EvieBee. If anyone has requests for the Switch’verse, feel free to ask! I’ll now be working on the sequel, so look out for that :)

****He first suspected it when Rose had faked fatigue - the problem was she didn’t look tired, but nervous. A bit sleepy himself, he decided to leave it be for the time being. He had been a bit confused earlier that day when she was reluctant when he asked for a cuddle, but he’d written it off. When she grew shy at the prospect of PDA, he felt somewhat better; he knew she was hesitant, though more for his sake than hers.

While piloting, he had tested her, using their recent adventures and scoping out her expressions. He felt bad when she seemed to become uncomfortable and threw her a bone. “Remember? Still some of the best hair gel I’ve found.”

Rose’s features transformed into panic, but to her credit she quickly recovered with a smile. “‘Course, how could I forget? Use it everyday, you do.”

When she ran her fingers through his hair, he shivered, but feigned agitation. “Oi!” The fear he conveyed was real, however - he had spent quite a while on the masterpiece.

When she apologized, she seemed as young as when he first regenerated. In fact, he was sure she was. It all hit him that she was in fact a past version of herself, but his confusion and reluctance was fleeting. This was his chance to show her how much she meant to him - that year had been fickle, with him pulling her close and then pushing her away. He smiled and kissed her cheek, knowing her feeling must be mixed. “Oh it’s all right, love. Shall we?”

The moment she had kissed him that first time without death knocking at their doors, desperate relief, or infuriating flaps of skin finally made sense. He had been surprised at her sudden stroke of confidence, but now he knew why. At least, that is what he figured; why else would his wife do this? She was protecting their future together. The thought filled him with adoration.

The next day saw them in a jail cell after a minor miscalculation on his part. At least, that’s what he called it - Rose had other ideas. She had been shooting him looks and berating comments while they sat in the uncomfortable room. He was able to coax a small smile out of her, always knowing what to say nowadays. He couldn’t keep himself from making innuendos, thinking back to the kisses that landed them in this situation. She was hesitant at first, but eventually and enthusiastically gave in.

He again fed her memories she had yet to experience, recalling a time on a distant planet, and she seemed to recover much more easily than the day before. With their current situation, he could help himself as he began to nibble on her neck after pulling her into his lap. He was used to having her frequently; his arousal from the day before came back with full force. Realizing her precarious position, he patted her thigh. “Move onto your knees, love.” He reveled in the dreamy expression she’d get when he referred to her with loving names and vowed to do it more often. He squeezed her bum and responded to her moan with a smile and a grind against her center.

Suddenly she was off of him with regret obvious in her eyes. He felt horrible for putting her in a position that she was clearly not ready for and called out her name with worry. He easily came up with a response. “Are you all right? Did you hurt yourself?”

The shame on her face made his stomach sink. She apologized and his heart constricted, knowing it was his fault. She had nothing to be sorry for. He quickly reassured her and then focused on getting them out.

After, he couldn’t help but strip down and get into bed with her. He managed to rein in his arousal and focused on remaining comforting with a kiss against her temple. “I know where we can go tomorrow. Absolutely no way for trouble, only relaxation.”

He felt her smile, which warmed his heart and appeased some of his worry, and responded, “Where’s that?”

He grinned, feeling sure of himself. “This lovely little pleasure planet. It’s called Midnight.”

After the pain and sorrow they endured on the supposed safe planet, they had made love. The first time for her, a countless time for him. The emotions threatened to drown him as he finally sank into her for the first time in days. Any guilt and shame he felt for playing along with this charade faded as she moaned underneath him and when she tightened around him, he was pushed over soon as well.

oOo

After the rather traumatizing trip on Midnight, the Doctor suggested a visit to Rose’s mother. He knew she needed the familiarity, and in all honesty he wouldn’t mind the comfort himself. He threw himself into TARDIS repairs as Rose spent time with Jackie. He felt a little bit better, but couldn’t repress a shiver every now and again. Gallifreyans were sensitive with their telepathy and having that creature invade his mind had taken a toll.

When Rose strolled in and mentioned dinner with Sarah Jane, he felt comfort yet again in the domesticity. Something he had feared for the longest time, but Rose had taught him to sought it out. She had that sort of power over him.

He continued to drop hints of their life together, making sure to include details about their wedding, and then enjoyed some time with Luke. He no longer felt the need to listen in on the girls’ conversations - Rose needed friends to go back to either than him; he was more than happy to provide.

The dinner went smoothly and he was positive Sarah Jane didn’t notice anything amiss. Besides the wedding and a scarce trip here and there, they hadn’t visited much. After the lovely dinner, they had gone back to the TARDIS and enjoyed an intimate night together once again. It was almost as if nothing had changed.

oOo

Rose had accepted his knowledge of her true identity easier than expected. As it turned out, she had felt _she_ had tricked _him_. It made him love her all the more.

And then she had pressed the button. Genocide. Something he would never had wished upon her, something she had covered up well. In all the time they had together since that first kiss, there was not an inkling of the guilt he felt after his own disastrous decisions. It caused a lump in his throat, knowing she had had to deal with the torment on her own.

He made sure she knew he didn’t blame her, and when she revealed she did it to protect _him_ , he had kept her close.

The next day she had to go back to her own time. He would miss her, that was no doubt, but he was excited to see his wife again. He thought back to the rather forward steps she had taken before they began their romantic relationship and smiled to himself. It had most definitely prepared him for the sudden kiss in the console room, in fact he had been waiting for her to make the move.

When his past Rose left, he dealt with an intense and surprising loss. He knew he was going to have her back in minutes, but the reminder that he would eventually lose her hit full force.

When his wife ran past the doors and into his arms, he held her closer than he had remembered ever doing. Unlike his younger self, he knew to take every precious moment with Rose that he could.

After the hug, he led her to their bedroom and worshipped her body, conveying the eternal and unconditional love he had felt since “run”.


End file.
